


【德哈】小咸饼

by Ria14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria14/pseuds/Ria14
Summary: 沙雕剧情沙雕车ooc预警甜就完事了
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 20





	【德哈】小咸饼

关于他们第一次，是起源于一场魔药事故。  
一切一切的起源，魔药课。  
“德拉科马尔福先生，你和大名鼎鼎的哈利波特先生一组，祝好运。”斯内普教授充满“善意”地说道。  
哈利一脸懵逼，马尔福向他教父投向询问的目光，但是斯内普教授却视而不见。  
马尔福在想是不是父亲最近得罪他教父了所以才找儿子算账，今晚就写信给父亲顺便隐晦的问问怎么回事。  
下了课马尔福想找自家教父谈谈，看看能不能做最后的垂死挣扎，毕竟没人想要个拖后腿的一组，特别是当那个人是你的死对头的时候。

礼堂，斯莱特林长桌

扎比尼看到自己好友愁容满面地走了过来，坐了下来，叹了口气，说，“布雷斯，我的魔药课完了。”  
扎比尼身上的八卦因子开始沸腾，“怎么了，怎么了，什么是让我们斯莱特林王子如此愁眉苦脸的？”   
“收起你那女人般八卦的心思，布雷斯。如果你再用这种看热闹不嫌事大语气问我，我怕我会忍不住打爆你如花似玉的脸。”马尔福威胁道，下一秒，他又叹了口气，“教父是真的要我和圣人波特一组，让我死了算了吧，就他那水平，我期末成绩怕是连个E都没有了。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈或哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，潘西我们有好戏看了。”扎比尼笑得眼泪都出来了，潘西帕金森没有笑出声，但是她肩膀的耸动出卖了她。  
马尔福被气得连午饭都不吃了，打算回宿舍洗个澡冷静冷静。  
经过一番艰难地心理斗争，他说服了自己。  
为了自己的O，为了不被被猪队友拖累，马尔福决定助人为乐，做一次好人，拉救世主去特训，恶补一下他那惨不忍睹的魔药知识。

另一边，格兰芬多长桌  
“哈利，你都快把牛排怼到你的鼻孔上去了！”  
“哈利，快住手，那是番茄酱不是南瓜汁！“  
面对自家好友这样的精神状态，赫敏无奈的说，“只不过是和马尔福一组罢了，用得着这样吗？”  
“赫敏你不懂，魔药课已经够糟糕的了，现在还要再加一个马尔福，就像地狱中的地狱，一想到哈利每节课都要和他一组面对面，Ewwww，想想就胃疼。”罗恩帮腔道。  
哈利无比赞同的点了点头，“没错，就是这样。一想到他那得意洋洋的臭脸和他’友好的问候’我怕我到时候忍不住随便搞个魔药事故和他同归于尽算了。”  
“成熟点，好吗？讲道理马尔福魔药成绩挺好的。” 赫敏见他们还在认真地讨论怎么样和马尔福同归于尽忍不住翻了个白眼，“呵，Boys。”

下午，占卜课

占卜课教室昏暗的光线和特里劳妮教授模糊的嗓音让人昏昏欲睡，哈利睡得半梦半醒，恍惚间好像听到有人很小声地在喊波特，哈利晃晃头，以为幻听了，正当他准备和周公打魁地奇的时候，腰间被捅了捅，被捅的位置刚好是他的痒痒肉，哈利一个没忍住叫了出来，小小的的教室一时没了声音，所有人都盯着哈利，哈利全身的血液都冲到了脸上，恨不得突然暴毙死亡，至少不用面对这么尴尬的情况。  
罪魁祸首马尔福愣住了，本来他是想和他聊聊补习的事情”顺便“捉弄一下他，没想到波特竟然会发出这样的声音，看着他的脸颊和耳朵变红，马尔福突然觉得波特这样看意外的好看，原本有一丢丢内疚的心变得微妙起来。  
“波特先生，”特里劳妮教授的声音及时响起，“你的占卜结果怎么样了？给大家讲解一下。” “Emmmmmm，我占卜到了重大的事故，教授。”哈利只想快点离开这个教室，就随便胡扯了一个理由。“很好，哈利波特先生说的很对，格兰芬多加五分。”  
好不容易等到下课，哈利质问马尔福上课为什么要戳他，马尔福一本正经的说为了提醒同学上课要认真听讲不要睡觉，哈里自然是不信的，问：“看我出糗很有趣吗，你到底想干嘛？”“都说为了同学爱啊，大家都是同学，要互帮互助嘛。”马尔福假笑着说道，突然靠近哈利，从背后看像马尔福把哈利抱住了，两人之前的距离骤然缩短，超过了直男的安全距离，哈利甚至可以闻到马尔福身上的古龙水的味道，哈利往后退了一步，马尔福就逼近一步，直到哈利被逼至墙角。  
“干，干嘛靠那么近，有话好好说。” 哈利没有什么底气的说，马尔福看着哈利渐渐变红的耳尖和他碧绿的眼睛，“我只想和你说今晚九点有求必应室见而已。”他回答，“为什么，不是，凭什么？” 哈利不服气道， “你是想和我决斗吗？”马尔福“慷慨”的送了他个白眼，“长大点波特，我只是想帮你补习魔药怕你托我后腿罢了，来不来随你。”随即转身走人。  
罗恩赫敏围了上来，生怕马尔福对哈利下了什么恶咒，赶忙问你们说了些什么，哈利不知道为什么，下意识选择说谎，说没什么，马尔福欠揍过来嘲讽了几句话什么的。他总觉得不要让他们知道为好。

格兰芬多塔楼，晚上八点

哈利正在寝室里来回踱步，究竟是去呢还是不去呢，真是个问题。去了怕有诈，不去吧又显得怂。不知道怎么的，突然想起马尔福把他逼到墙角的那一幕，想起他身上古龙水的味道和他灰色的眼睛。“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，为什么会想起这个啊啊啊啊，真像个基佬啊啊啊啊啊啊。”哈里躺在床上抱着枕头滚来滚去哀嚎道，“啊啊啊啊烦死了不去了有什么好去的睡觉！”  
过了十分钟，猛地坐了起来，叹了口气“哎，还是去吧，谁叫我那么好人呢。” 哈里一边胡思乱想一边拿好魔药课本和笔记出了格兰芬多的塔楼。  
离开宿舍时间晚上八点四十五。

有求必应室  
哈利走到门外，突然怂了，要不还是走吧，他心想。  
“干嘛，罚站呢。”  
不用回头看就知道这个声音的主人是谁，反正就是一听到就想打人的那种。  
“没什么，就是等你而已。”哈利虚情假意的说，“等同学，特别是同一个小组的同学很正常嘛。” 内心：“是啊的等的就是你这个臭傻逼。” 这就是所谓的表面笑呵呵，内心mmp的最佳写照。  
“行了波特，我知道你心里想的是什么，把你的蠢样子收起来，换上一个看起来聪明的样子可以吗，别浪费了你脖子上挂着的脑袋和你鼻梁上的眼镜。” 马尔福的毒液开始毫不留情地喷射。  
“很好，我们见面一分钟不到你就成功的让我有打人的冲动。”哈利咬牙切齿的说。  
“忍着吧，你等会儿会经常有这样的冲动的。”马尔福无所谓的耸了耸肩，“谁叫你是鲁莽无脑的格兰芬多呢。”  
“是是是，就你斯莱特林最聪明最威行了吧。”哈利他翻了个白眼，“您先请，尊敬的斯莱特林王子。”  
”那真是麻烦你了救世主波特。”  
“哪里哪里，应该的应该的。”  
两个人互相商业互吹了一波觉得没什意思，便进入了正题，魔药の补习。  
“下次考试绝对要考迷情剂。波特，告诉我，它的用途是什么，主要成分有什么，制作要注意什么”马尔福问道。  
“爱情魔药，使喝下去的人会喜欢上制作魔药的人，主要成分是。。。。呃。。是灰什么卵什么什么的，制作要注意。。。注意控制剂量？”哈利不确定地回答。  
马尔福扶额，觉得他的O已经远离他而去，“迷情剂是现有最有效的爱情魔药。它可以让服用者产生强烈的痴迷或迷恋感并不真正喜欢上那个人，并且要持续服用才有效果，副作用是对服用者的身体产生伤害。这种魔药具有一种特有的珍珠母的光泽，蒸气呈螺旋形上升。魔药的味道取决于那个人喜欢什么，主要成分是火灰蛇卵，制作要注意控制剂量倒是没错，还要注意火候和搅拌的方向和顺序。听清楚了吗？”  
“啊，哦，大概听清楚了吧。。。。。”来自心虚的某人。  
“那你还不写下来干嘛，就你那大脑的容量，哦不，对不起，你没有那玩意，我原谅你了。”  
哈利张开嘴想反驳什么，想了想还是闭嘴不说话当个哑巴好了，免得马尔福再说出什么让人生气的话来。  
书面的复习过后，他们开始实际操作。  
”逆时针搅拌十三圈，不要太快。”  
“雏菊根切段，记得上面不要残留泥土。”  
“等魔药变浅粉的时候放0.5盎司的火灰蛇卵。。。等等，别放下去！你的剂量看起来不太对！” 马尔福吓得声音都变了。  
可惜已经晚了，“什么？书上说的不是1.5盎司吗” 哈利被马尔福的尖叫吓到了，失手打翻了坩埚，“你肯定是看串行了疤头！过量火灰蛇卵会把迷情剂变成春*药。”马尔福说了一半就没说下去了。  
魔药，在空气中开始扩散挥发，事情，变得好像严重起来。  
这下大发了，他们面面相觑，魔药的威力太强了，以至于闻到那个味道身体就开始有反应了。  
“梅林的臭袜子啊”哈利想，“我不想和臭貂有死对头以外的关系啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”， 可惜他的心声并没有被梅林听到，空气变得浓稠起来，本来淡淡的古龙水味变得像奶油那样甜腻。  
哈利忍不住把目光投向马尔福，只见他扯下了原本系得工工整整的温莎结，解开了校服衬衣的扣子，呼吸变得沉重起来，抬起头，和哈利的目光不期而遇，那眼神，像极了饿狼锁定了猎物的目光。  
哈利被他的目光吓到了，他的本能叫他远离但是他的身体叫嚣着靠近。“马。。。唔”话没说完，就被马尔福突如其来的吻打断了，马尔福咬了咬哈利的下唇，哈利顺从的张开了嘴方便马尔福攻城略池。马尔福灵巧的舌头轻轻地舔了舔哈利的上颚，哈利整个人颤了颤，双手环上了马尔福的脖子。末了，马尔福结束了这个长得过分吻，他用拇指抹走哈利嘴边暧昧的银丝，“我们救世主的吻技不是很行啊，怎么，你的小女朋友没有教你吗？” 他笑着说道，哈里因为长时间的接吻而缺氧，眼睛红通通的，不知道是被气的还是憋的 “是啊，不像你，斯莱特林的王子肯定大把人抢着教你吧。”哈利带着本人都没有察觉的醋意呛声道。  
“别吃醋呀，”马尔福解开哈利校服的扣子，表情严肃得像做什么神圣的仪式一样，嘴上却打着嘴炮 “你待遇和他们不一样。” 他的动作很快，哈利身上就剩一件解开扣子的衬衣，裤子不翼而飞。他亲了亲哈利的额头，脖子，最后在他耳朵吹起气来，用近乎恶魔的喃喃的语调说“ 我的好男孩，现在到你表现了，先帮我把裤子脱了。” 哈利觉得自己脑袋是一团浆糊，马尔福说什么就做什么，他把手伸向马尔福的裤子却被马尔福挡住了，马尔福拍拍哈利的脸 “用嘴。” 然后就把哈利摁下去。哈利艰难地用牙齿把的裤子拉链拉了下来，他扯下内裤的时候猝不及防的被一个很精神的OO弹到了脸上，迫不及待地和他say hi。  
马尔福眯了眯眼睛，很满意的看到哈利被吓到的样子，“张嘴，” 他命令道，“把牙齿收起来，别咬，对，用舌头，真聪明。” 说完，摸了摸哈利乱糟糟的头发，“像摸小狗一样。” 哈利瞪了他一眼，却不知道这让OO更精神了，马尔福觉得这忍不下去了，抓着哈利的头发，一个挺身捅到了他喉咙的深处，哈利被这突如其来的一下弄得双眼蒙上了层雾气，刺激得他想咳嗽，殊不知这给马尔福带来更大的刺激。  
马尔福抽插了几十下终于在射哈利的嘴里，哈利没有及时的退避，他的脸上，眼镜片上，嘴角，都是属于马尔福的精液，哈利看上去像个凌乱又色情的布娃娃任人摆弄，反观马尔福，衣冠楚楚只有OO露在外面。马尔福抹去哈利脸上属于他的体液，亲了哈利一口，纯洁的就像是晚安吻一般，他用魔杖把椅子变成斯莱特林风格的四柱床，把哈利放在床上，慢慢地脱掉校服，哈利觉得他是故意的，诱惑自己跌入万丈深渊，一劫不复的那种，但哈利心甘情愿。马尔福一向礼尚往来，用他那尊贵的嘴为哈利服务，哈利没有受过这样的刺激，很快就交代在了马尔福嘴了，他看到马尔福喉结动了一下，就知道他咽下去了。哈利害羞的想要捂住脸变鸵鸟，却发现自己的手不知道什么时候被马尔福用斯莱特林的领带绑住了。“你好卑鄙啊马尔福，”哈利恶狠狠到 “趁人之危。” 马尔福笑了，笑的很开心 “谢谢夸奖。” 他们又交换了一个湿乎乎的法式深吻，凶狠的像是喝对方的血，吃对方的肉一般，马尔福把手指放进哈利口中让他舔舐，哈利不干，说：“凭什么你在上面！我要在上面！”马尔福温柔的哄着他，OO顶着柔软的入口“下次，下次就让你在上面。” 然后毫不客气的就冲了进来，痛得哈利咬在了马尔福的肩上，很快，就咬出血了。马尔福一边忍住往更深地方去的欲望忽略了伤口的疼痛，一边对哈利的敏感点上下其手，一只手捏住胸前的乳头，慢揉慢搓，另一只手照顾有点萎靡的小兄弟，很快小兄弟就站起来了。马尔福知道哈利准备好了，在他脖子上又亲又吮，种下一个个暧昧的红印，他慢慢地动了起来，让哈利习惯了以后，就渐渐地加快了速度，突然划过某一点，哈利整个人震了一下，他像是找到了弱点一样对那处猛攻，哈利受不了，但是又不想叫出来，觉得很丢脸，泄愤一样又一口咬上了马尔福的脖子，不过比上次小力很多，有点像调情。马尔福开始九浅一深，慢开满合，磨得哈利没了脾气，他一直处于要射不射的状态很难受，一阵阵的快感袭来，哈利忍不住求马尔福 “你个混蛋，快点，你想难受死我吗？还能不能行了，不行我来。” “要快也是你，要慢也是你，真的难伺候。还有，我最讨厌别人质疑我行不行。” 然后加快速度，向某一点凶猛进攻，证明他有多行，哈利没忍住，低喘了起来。十分钟过去了，他们一起到了性福的巅峰，到达幸福的大和谐。  
“波特，你不是想在上面吗，来吗？” 马尔福不怀好意地问道 “好！当然来！”哈利高兴的答应，却不知道他步入了毒蛇的圈套里面。马尔福把哈利抱到自己腿上，硬梆梆的OO又插回那温暖的巢穴里，自己则舒服的靠在床板和枕头上，像个大爷一样 “动吧，还要我教你啊。” “我说的不是这个啊！你个大屁眼子！啊！” 哈利突然叫了一声，原来是马尔福动了一下，这个体位比上一个进去的要深很多，轻轻的动一下都会有很大的感觉，哈利自己动了十几下，自己爽够了就累得抱住马尔福说累了算了不动了，马尔福宠溺的亲上哈利的眼睛，然后身下疯狂律动，一起达到高潮，共同进入贤者时间，相拥着入睡了。  
第二天一早，马尔福先醒了，他低头亲了口还在睡的哈利，检查完他他那处没有受伤，揉了揉哈利的头发，穿完衣服就走了。“拔屌无情的负心汉，哼。” 哈利其实也醒了，怕尴尬就继续装睡，等到马尔福走了他才扶着腰下床 “凭什么他一点事都没有，不公平。”等哈利发完起床气了，整个人也清醒了，他竟然和死对头睡了？！天啊！他昨晚都干了些什么啊？！都怪那个魔药，都怪斯内普！哈利慌乱地穿好衣服急急忙忙地赶回宿舍了。  
礼堂，早餐

一切如常，没有什么不对头，救世主姗姗来迟，仔细看，他走路姿势有点怪怪的，头发还微湿，嘴唇有点红，嘴角有点破皮了。哈利辛苦地回到自己座位上，准备享受他的早餐时，感受到了不详的预感，他的直觉一向很准。这时，马尔福和他的跟班吃完早餐，准备离开礼堂去上课，马尔福看到哈利在看着自己，给他挑了一下眉，无声的说了句话。哈利知道，他完了，因为他说 “ See You Tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> -存档  
> -lof指路 https://ria14.lofter.com  
> -大眼指路 https://weibo.com/u/6031582442


End file.
